Los nuevos dioses del universo
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: El lo mato. Sin remordimiento. Lo mato. Ella va a vengarlo. Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga. - Nada me pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

En este momento, no podía pensar en nada, NADA, de un momento para otro estaba teniendo una de sus noches más tranquilas, hasta que Arceus apareció y le empezó a decir que era un peligro peligro y que no merecía vivir.

¿Le creía? Más o menos.

¿Razón? Sabia de más que era un peligro, así que se abstenía de luchar, a pesar de que sabía que muy fácilmente podía vencerlo. Lo que único que hizo fue esperar a que ese "Juicio" terminara de cargarse y se lanzara contra él. Su único pensamiento antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro fue…

-Hermana protege el mundo por mi…

Y el juicio le cayó encima.

…

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Esperaba que fuera un sueño, pero, las lágrimas que derramaba en ese momento la contradecían. Agarro sus rodillas y empezó a llorar a lagrima viva sin hacer ningún ruido. Las únicas palabras que salieron de ella fueron…

-Hermano, ¿Por qué? –murmuro entre su llanto y quedo así hasta quedar dormida-

 **10 años después.**

Estaba corriendo en medio de ese bosque. La habían alcanzado. De nuevo.

No estaba asustada, ese sentimiento ya no era posible con todo el poder y entrenamiento que obtuvo. Sin embargo, se preguntan por qué esa joven estaba corriendo, pues es muy simple.

Ella los estaba guiando hasta su muerte. Oh si, escucharon bien. Ella ya no era esa niña dulce que se compadecía de sus víctimas. Ella ahora las hacia pagar por todo el sufrimiento que le hacía aquella especie hacia los Pokemon. Como sabrán, esa especie de la que se le espera un horrendo final, eran los humanos.

Sabía muy bien que ella en algún momento fue humana, pero eso, es cosa del pasado. Ella ahora era un hibrido, y a pesar de aun tener sangre humana por sus venas, de lo cual el simple hecho de pensarlo le causaba nauseas, su parte Pokemon le decía que debía hacer justicia en nombre de sus compañeros.

Eso, y que le tenía más respeto a los Pokemon que a los humanos.

Ella volteo la mirada viendo que ya estaban a varios metros de ella. Sonrió maliciosamente. Justo a tiempo.

Se puso en medio de ese claro, el cual recientemente había descubierto y espero. No tuvo que hacerlo mucho, pues en menos de dos minutos ya estaban hombres armados rodeándola.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Niña fenómeno! ¡Tú reinado del terror termina aquí! ¡Ven inmediatamente con las manos en la cabeza! –grito un hombre que creyó el líder del escuadrón. Ella sonrió y levanto sus sobre su cabeza- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora ven a paso lento!

Vaya que eran tontos. Solo eso les decía que ya habían ganado. Eso lo noto al ver a todos los hombros bajar la guardia.

Que idiotas.

Ella dio un paso eh inmediatamente el cuarto por ciento del escuadrón cayó al suelo. Todos muertos.

\- ¡¿Que?! –grito aquel líder mirando a sus compañeros caídos-

Ella nuevamente sonrió. Levanto las manos y en medio de estas se empezó a formar una luz y un cetro apareció en medio de sus manos. Ella lo hizo girar y lo agarro con su mano derecha.

-Los humanos como ustedes me repugnan –dijo la joven dando otro paso y nuevamente las armas la apuntaron-

\- ¡T-Te mueves un paso más y dispararemos! –tartamudeo el líder. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que ya debería estar rezándole a alguna deidad por su salvación-

Ella respondió dando, con una sonrisa burlona, otro paso.

\- ¡Tú lo pediste! ¡FUEGO! –rugió con todo su poder esperando que con eso se allá terminado el infierno en que los metió esa joven-

Los hombres lanzaron todos tipo de balas y somníferos de sus pistolas y escopetas. Esperando que esa joven caiga muerta en segundos.

Todos sus esfuerzos se fueron al carajo cuando la joven levanto su cetro y las balas quedaron suspendidas en el aire por una fuerza Psíquica.

Ella sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver las caras de horror de los hombres. Pensaron que eso los iba a salvar. Qué lindo.

-Mueran –dijo simplemente y las balas de repente dieron la vuelta apuntando a los hombres-

\- ¡RETIRADA! –grito con pánico el líder dando la vuelta para escapar, sus compañeros copiaron su ejemplo-

Todos cayeron muertos alrededor del claro en cuanto las balas perforaron sus pieles como si nada. Todas las balas golpearon un punto crítico. Por lo tanto, sería una muerte dolorosa.

Ella sonrió suavemente y camino hacia los caídos. La punta de su cetro rozando el suelo. Sus pasos eran suaves y seguros. Estaba a punto de irse hasta que sintió que una mano rozo su pie. Ella volteo a ver indiferente al líder quien estaba con sangre en su boca. La bala había rozado su cuello. Por lo tanto, le costaba respirar por la sangre que salía de este, pero aun así hizo su último intento para hablar.

\- ¿P-Por qué haces e-esto? ¿No eres humana? –hablo bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para la joven-

\- ¿Humana? Ya no. Ustedes los humanos hacen atrocidades, y dicen que su término es aceptable, pero, si te preguntas por si soy la causa de las catástrofes de las ciudades, esa no soy yo. Simplemente estuve en un mal momento en un mal lugar –explico encogiéndose de hombros como si nada. Estaba a punto de irse, pero nuevamente la detuvieron-

\- ¿Qui- Quien fue? –hizo su última pregunta mientras hacia todo lo posible por respirar-

\- ¿Uh? –ella se volteo y se agacho hasta su altura- Bueno, como ya vas a morir no haría daño –se acercó a su oído y susurro dos palabras antes de levantarse eh irse por el bosque-

El líder en sus últimos momentos solo pudo procesar las últimas palabras que le dieron. Y en sus pocos momentos. Pudo ver que lo que dijo la joven era verdad.

-La liga.

...

La joven estaba sentada debajo de un árbol comiendo una baya de oran que estaba en el arbusto de al lado. Si quieres saber cómo es esta joven, pues aquí va.

Esta joven tenía un hermoso y sedoso cabello blanco, largo hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un extraño y temible amarillo brillante. Su ropa consistía en una remera blanca, parecida mucho a un vestido corto, y unos shorts negros. Arriba de todo eso, llevaba una bata gruesa azul. Su calzado era de unas botas azules.

Por si no las has reconocido, ella es Bonnie. La joven hermana de Clemont, líder de Ciudad Lumiouse.

Ella se tomó el tiempo para recopilar los más recientes acontecimientos, si es que podía decirles "recientes" puesto que eso paso varios meses, pero bueno.

Hace un par de meses, cuando ella estaba a dos semanas de cumplir quince años, un fuerte ataque se mostró en Ciudad Lumiouse. Una explosión resonó en toda la ciudad, mientras veían como la torre de la ciudad de las luces se caía destruyendo todas las casas en el camino y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

Ella había estado entrenando en el bosque en ese momento. Sin embargo, escucho la explosión. Inmediatamente fue a ver qué ocurría. Su boca literalmente cayo cuando vio la torre desaparecida desde la distancia.

Corrió todo lo que pudo hacia la Torre, sabía que Clemont no estaba ahí, pues dijo que iría a la casa de su padre, pero aún tenía que verificar los daños hechos.

Cuando llego a la escena, se horrorizo, había muchas personas heridas y estaba muy segura que el líquido debajo de la torre era sangre, si el olor decía algo.

Hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudar a las personas, sin revelarse claro, pero cuando un trozo de edificio estaba a punto de caerle a un niño, no pudo concentrarse eh hizo que su cetro apareciera y levito el edificio para evitar que el cayera al niño. Para cuando todo estaba seguro, y ella volteo la mirada. Todos la miraban como si fuera un monstro, incluso Clemont y su padre que habían llegado recientemente, ella los miro a todos seriamente, hasta que uno grito.

\- ¡Ella debió haber causado que la torre se cayera! –grito un adolescente que inmediatamente se ganó una de sus miradas-

Iba a replicar y a explicar la situación. Hasta que le resto de las personas también empezaron a gritarle y de reojo vio como algunas estaban llamando a la policía. Cuando miro a su "familia", solo pudo ver miradas horrorizadas. Ella volteo la mirada y su cetro brillo, haciendo que desapareciera, para la sorpresa de todos.

Ella reapareció en el bosque. Su mirada estaba en el suelo. ¿Monstruo eh? Pues ella comenzaría su VERDADERO trabajo.

Así su cabello y ojos cambiaron de color.

Lo que lleva a la situación de aquí.

Realmente no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Esa fue una de sus primeras lecciones. Ella sonrió al recordar sus primeros días con sus poderes. Era terrible, pero nunca fue juzgada por su maestro, quien lo vio como un hermano, incluso más que Clemont, pero, frunció le ceño al recordar esa fatídica noche.

Todos pagarían.

Arceus sobretodo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie estaba caminando por un bosque, el silencio era suficiente como para escuchar el sonido del viento, y ese silencio podría poner nervioso incluso al ser mas poderoso. Pero ella no estaba asustada, o claro que no, ella estaba tan tranquila caminando, sin embargo, sabia que no estaba sola.

Al llegar al centro de un claro se detuvo y miro a la nada, su mano agarrando firmemente su cetro. Sus ojos voltearon la mirada.

-Se que están ahí, salgan -ordeno a las dos presencias que estaban cerca de ella-

De las sombras. Un ser de color negro, que fácilmente podría confundirse con una sombra, se levanto del suelo, donde debería estar su boca estaba cubierta por una "bufanda" de color rojo, y tenia un "cabello" que se dirigía hacia arriba, pero un "flequillo" tapaba uno de sus ojos, que eran azules brillantes con la pupila rasgada blanca. Una imagen atemorizante.

El segundo, era un ser blanco y azul, a diferencia del oscuro, él estaba levitando, tenía un símbolo blanco en su frente de lagrima, y un triangulo rojo en su pecho, alas en forma de avión en su espalda, sus ojos eran rojos. Parecía un dragón en su mayoría.

\- ¿Se puede saber quiénes son ustedes? -inquirió la ahora peli-blanca sin mirar a los Pokémon-

-Soy Latios y él es Darkrai -revelo con tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo sonando serio el dragón psíquico-

-Bien, son legendarios ¿A qué debo la visita? -pregunto sonando muy cortante apretando su cetro, preparándose para atacar-

-En algún momento fuimos legendarios a la orden de Arceus pero ya no, si no nos crees, mira nuestra auras -dijo el dragón-

Bonnie volteo a verlos y sus ojos miraron fijamente al dragón y al tipo oscuro, examino sus auras y se quedo boquiabierta por lo que vio.

El aura de Darkrai era morada, como la de todos los tipos oscuros, pero tenia cierto tinte azul claro, celeste brillante, mejor dicho, y conocía muy bien ese color.

Se concentro en Latios, su aura era azul oscuro, pero como Darkrai, tenia un tinte celeste brillante en ella.

\- ¿Q-Que? ¿Co-Como tienen ese tinte? -tartamudeo perdiendo totalmente la compostura por un segundo-

-Como dijimos antes, ya no estamos bajo la orden de Arceus, y creo que tú sabes muy bien cual es el requisito para dejar de seguirlo -dijo el tipo oscuro seriamente-

-Morir. El requisito es morir. ¿Pero cómo…? -sus palabras quedaron en la nada cuando la interrumpieron-

-Porque nosotros realmente morimos, yo morí salvando la ciudad de Altomare, mi alma se supone que se convirtió en el nuevo Soul Dew, pero Ash decidió darme una segunda oportunidad para vivir, claro que esta tomaría tiempo, algunos años como mucho, claro que me dijo la advertencia de ser revivido por él, yo acepte, y después de mucho entrenamiento en su dimensión finalmente estoy aquí -relato con tranquilidad y Bonnie lo miro por un momento para luego mirar a Darkrai, quien deicidio comenzar-

-Yo morí en la Ciudad de Alamos, detuve los ataques de Palkia y Dialga, obviamente, se supone que tenia que morir inmediatamente después de recibir el rugido del tiempo y el corte espacial, pero Ash fue más rápido y teletransporto mi alma hacia su dimensión para poder reparar mi cuerpo, como soy literalmente una sombra no demoro mucho, más que unas horas, pero igualmente había muerto y eso no cambia, así que acepte servirlo, si es que le puedo decir así -dijo cruzado de brazos-

-Esperen, yo estuve en la dimensión de mi hermano, sin embargo, nunca los vi -dijo la peli-blanca seriamente-

-Eso es porque él quería esperar a que reviviera por completo y conocernos en la vida real -explico el no tan joven dragón-

-De acuerdo, si, suena algo que el haría, jeje -dio una pequeña sonrisa que borro casi de inmediato- ¿Entonces qué harán ahora?

-Recibimos una ultimo orden antes de que…Ya sabes -incapaz de decir lo que le paso a su amo y amigo-

\- ¿Y? -enarco una ceja ante lo dicho por el dragón-

-Él quería que te protegiéramos, así que ahora estamos a tu orden -revelo el ser oscuro al ver que Latios no podía decirlo-

\- ¿Qué?! ¡Esperen! ¡No es necesario que me protejan! ¡Yo puedo cuidarme sola! -golpeo con fuerza el suelo con su cetro-

Latios iba a decir algo, pero Darkrai se le adelanto.

\- ¿Y puedes enfrentarte a los legendarios? -pregunto seriamente-

\- ¡Si! -respondió segura-

\- ¿A todos ellos? ¿Al mismo tiempo?

-Eh…-se quedo callada al oír eso-

\- ¿Y que hay de Arceus? ¿Te puedes enfrentar a el? -volvió a preguntar seriamente-

Bonnie se quedo callada, no había discusión allí, ella aun no estaba lista para enfrentarse a Arceus, antes de que su hermano pudiera enseñarle todo lo necesario para hacer eso…

-suspira- Supongo que todavía no…

-Sabemos que quieres vengarlo, créeme nosotros también, pero no se puede hacer nada si aún no sabes hacer los ataques de todos los legendarios, ¿Si quiera has despertado tu símbolo? -volvió a preguntar Darkrai, Bonnie ante lo dicho miro su cetro con tristeza-

-Solo logre sacar el cetro, aun no logre sacar mi símbolo -explico-

-suspira- Bien, será mejor que te ayudemos a entrenar, sobre todo porque todos aquí sabemos que Arceus en cualquier momento hará de las suyas, y dudo que quieras ser derrotada tan pronto -dijo seriamente el tipo oscuro, con el dragón y la hibrida asintiendo con el-

-De acuerdo -suspiro la joven peli-blanca-

-Buscaremos un lugar donde dormir -dijo el dragón volando hacia arriba mientras se hacía invisible, Darkrai hizo lo mismo fundiéndose en las sombras, Bonnie suspiro ante las acciones de esos ex legendarios-

\- ¿Por qué siento que solo me sobre protegerán incluso más que mi hermano? -pregunto a la nada y camino hacia adentro del bosque, esperando encontrar pronto a esos dos-

Solo ella sabia que estaba realmente en lo cierto.

…

La luz de la luna alumbraba las aguas de aquella fuente que estaba mirando fijamente. Algo andaba mal, no con la fuente, en el ambiente, y ella lo sabía muy bien.

\- ¿Sera que te paso algo? ¿Por eso no viniste ese día? -pregunto mirando la joya adentro de la fuente, como si esta la diera las respuestas-

Ella solo esperaba que estuviera equivocada, pero el mismo tiempo quería tener razón, no por odiarlo o algo por el estilo, sino porque quería saber si realmente no la había abandonado.

-suspira- Sera mejor que vaya a dormir.

Así sin más, voló hacia un árbol y se acomodo ahí, cerrando sus ojos, sin antes darle una ultima mirada a la luna, deseando que su compañero vuelva pronto.


End file.
